


Ice Skating

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [64]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: You, Foggy, and Karen convince Matt to come ice skating.





	

“We should go ice skating!” Foggy exclaims gesturing with all his usual animation.

Karen’s face lights up but before she can say anything, Matt starts shaking his head. “No. Not again. I let you talk me into it once. Not again.”

“Oh Matt, it’ll be fun. And I’ve never been.” Karen pushes.

“You guys can go, but I won’t be joining you.”

“Well, what are you going to do?” She asks.

“I’ll be fine. You go, I’m sure you’ll have a great time.”

“Come on Matt, it won’t be the same without you.” You bump shoulders with him.

He pauses at that and Karen takes the opportunity to swoop in. “Yeah Matt, we’ll help you.”

“I thought you just said you've never been.”

“Well, I haven't. But Foggy has.”

Matt shakes his head. “Yeah, that didn’t turn out so well last time.”

“What happened last time?” Karen asks.

“Nothing happened.” Foggy responds. “Matt had never been before, so he looked like a baby giraffe. And he fell a couple times. It’s all about his ego.”

“Awww, really Matt?” You ask.

When he doesn't say anything, you continue. “You won’t be the only one who doesn’t know how this time. We’ll be together, it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks.”

Matt sighs. “I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”

“No, you won’t.” You tell him. “It’ll be great.”

He chuckles. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Karen asks.

Matt nods. “Yeah.”

“You hear that Foggy? Matt’s coming with us.” You announce.

-0-

“Did you agree to come because y/n asked you to? Because I feel like I should be offended by that.” Foggy asks on the way to the rink.

“You were all asking. You ganged up on me.” Matt defends.

“You’re stubborn, though. You didn’t want to come and normally that would’ve been it. You would’ve come up with some dumb excuse and shut us down. So the only reason I can come up with is that something actually changed your mind. And I have a feeling that that reason had nothing to do with the arguments that we presented.”

Matt sighs. “Fine. I agreed because of y/n.”

It’s Foggy’s turn to sigh. “Do I really have to pry to get you to open up to me? Because you know I will.”

There’s a moment where Foggy thinks he’s going to have to make good on his warning, but then Matt starts talking. “I like her a lot Fog. It’s different from what I’ve felt with anyone else. Usually, I’ll like someone, but that’s it. Maybe we sleep together, maybe we go out for a couple months, but after that, we part ways and we’re both fine with it. But with y/n, I find myself picturing a future with her. Which I know is sort of creepy, but I can’t get her out of my head.”

“And you haven’t talked to her about this?”

Matt shakes his head.

“It’s totally your choice if you want to pine away, but I think you should talk to her.”

“But what if I lose her? I’d rather be in her life in whatever capacity I can be than not at all because she doesn’t feel the same.”

“Matt, you’re not going to lose her.”

-0-

At the rink, Foggy and Karen get their skates on first and come over to wait while you and Matt lace yours up.

“You waiting for us?” You ask.

“Yes, we are.” Foggy confirms.

“It’s okay, get out there. We’ll be right behind you.” Matt tells them.

“Are you sure?” Karen asks.

“Yeah, go get the hang of it, y/n will help me.”

Foggy takes it from there, being the awesome wingman he is. "Lucky for you, I'm an amazing teacher. But I can't work miracles. we might be here all day if we wait for Matt."

When Karen looks at you, you nod. “Yeah, go on. We’re almost ready anyway.”

“Okay, see you in a minute.” She takes Foggy’s hand and hobbles out to the rink. Foggy starts skating backward, taking both her hands and giving her instruction.

“So that first time you went ice skating, did Foggy teach you or did he just give you a pair of skates and tell you to go?”

Matt chuckles and gives you a look over his glasses. “It’s Foggy, of course he taught me. Just, we were in college and I could feel people watching us, hear them making fun of us. I just- I don’t know. I guess at that point, and even now sometimes, people think I’m fragile and incapable, and it’s frustrating. I’ve learned to ignore it, but I still shy away from things that I’m inexperienced with. You know, one less thing for people to think I can’t do.”

“Well Matt, congratulations.”

He tilts his head to the side and furrows his brows.

“You know what it feels like to be a woman. Minus menstruation woes, but you do deal with a lot of pain and blood, so you’ve still got a pretty good idea.”

He lets out a laugh at that. A real, full body laugh where he throws his head back and you can see almost all his teeth. When he comes down from it, he takes your hand and murmurs one of the most sincere thank you’s you’ve heard.

“Of course. Now come on.” You stand, and he follows suit.

“I never asked, have you done this before?”

“Once or twice as a kid. I think I can still stay upright, though.”

He laughs. “Well, this will be interesting.”

“Indeed it will be. Now come on, getting on the rink is the worst part.”

“Wow, you know how to motivate your students.”

“Shut up and get over here.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Are you from the south?”

He chuckles. “You know I’m not.”

“Mmhm. Then don’t ma’am me.”

“Of course.” He grins.

You take both his hands as he gets on the ice, steadying him. Or trying to. He gets on the ice fine, but as he tries to move, he ends up toppling forward into you. It almost brings both of you down, but you grab the wall with one hand and wrap your other arm around him. “Sorry.” He breathes out as he rights himself.

“It’s okay. Matt, I’ll tell you something. No one here-” you pause to look at Foggy, still skating backward with increasing speed, as Karen gets the hang of it. “Except maybe Foggy, is a professional. I mean, listen to everyone’s heartbeats, their breathing. They’re all nervous. They’re too busy trying to learn themselves or watching their loved ones to worry about us.”

He gives you a light smile. “Okay.” When you don’t say anything else, he leans in. “So, you're going to have to remind me how to do this.”

“Okay. You just lean and glide. No, don't pick up your foot, just pick a side, lean into it, and push off with your other foot. Then switch.” He takes a minute to get it just right, but eventually he does. “It's not so bad, right?”

Matt just nods at your words as he takes in how true they are. Karen’s fluttering heartbeat as Foggy pulls her along. The way he can feel Foggy surveying his little group with a contented smile. The flush of your cheeks from the cold and the way your warmth beckons him to you.

“Hey Matt, are you okay?”

He moves his head so he’s facing you better. “For once, I really am.”

You take his hand and let him set the pace as you skate alongside him. “You know, it's times like these that makes everything we’ve been through worth it. If every moment we spent pushing and fighting is what it took to get here, to be happy together, I could accept that.”

He squeezes your hand. “Me too. I’m glad you guys dragged me along.”

“Anytime.”

He laughs, taking a moment to think through how he wants to proceed. “If I’m honest, you’re the real reason I agreed. I mean, Foggy and Karen too, but y/n, I don’t know how to put it…” He trails off.

You look him over, taking in the furrow between his brows, the thin line he's pressed his lips into. You run your hand through his hair, and he leans into it. All the tension leaves his face, making way for a light smile and slow blink. Before he can try to put his thoughts into words again, you pull him close by the collar of his coat and lean in, connecting your lips. It takes him a second to catch up, but he does. He kisses back with a slow sweetness that makes your knees weak. Weak knees and all, you’re the first one to remember that you’re not only in public but in the middle of an ice rink. Okay, that’s not true, you’re by the wall, but the point is that you’re in people’s way. For once, though, you don’t care. They can skate around your blossoming romance.

“Does that about sum it up?” You ask when you part.

He chuckles. “It does.”

Before you can go any farther on the subject, Foggy comes up with Karen close behind. “So this is finally happening.” He states.

As another smile spreads across Matt’s face, he realizes that he’s smiled more today than he has the whole year. “I think it is.”

“Wait, what? I thought we were just friends kissing, and maybe more. I was going to see how it went.” At the resounding silence among the four of you and how crushed Matt looks, you backtrack. “Okay, I guess we’re not ready for jokes yet.” Matt lets out a breath of relief and shakes his head at you, that little grin making its appearance again.

“You know, I’d feel bad for you, Matt, if I hadn’t seen you pull the exact same shit before. You deserve each other.” She pauses. “And despite how borderline hostile that sounded, I’m actually really happy for you guys.”

You all laugh at that and make your way around the rink together.

-0-

After you’re all back to the safety of solid ground and Foggy and Karen have gone their separate ways, Matt takes your hand.

“Do you, uh, do you want to come back to my place?”

“And what would we do once we’re there?”

He shrugs. “I have hot chocolate and a couch with no shortage of blankets. We don’t have to do anything, I’d be happy just to have you in my arms.”

You bring his arm up around your neck and lean into his side as you walk. “I’d like that.”


End file.
